


Movie Night

by girlsarewolves



Series: we'll make a home amid the chaos [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Band-aid Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday morning finds them, as it often does, tangled up on the sofa, the mere mortals a little stiff but content, well rested. Sometimes they make it to the bed, but Lois honestly doesn't mind either way; sometimes the comfort of falling asleep to a silly movie is as important as any other act of intimacy. These nights, these are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queengwenhwyvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengwenhwyvar/gifts).



> For the prompt: ♡:Accidentally falling asleep together OT4
> 
> Sequel to Sunday Brunch. Also? There is so. Much. Fluff. In this one. I apologize for the cavities this will cause. But I need band-aid fic to help cope with the ending of this movie and the wait for the next installment of the DCEU. Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Sunday nights are, in Lois' opinion, the best. And also kind of the worst. The ones that go according to plan, anyway, which is currently about fifty-fifty. Sundays seem to run low on criminal activity, she's noticed, which works out perfectly. True, that sense of dread as Monday closes in hangs over her head, but when Sunday nights work out according to plan,  they are are delightful indulgences. A break for Lois from the chase after leads and answers (something she loves but will admit can be exhausting), and a break for Clark, Diana, and Bruce from fighting crime and saving the world (sometimes one kitten at a time).  
  
When they finally leave Martha and Rusty after too much good food and a few hours of conversation, they all make their way back to the tiny apartment she shares with Clark, and then it's just the four of them and a night of peace. All piled together on the crowded sofa with a movie and popcorn (for the two superhumans who are already hungry again don't have to worry about calorie intake and heartburn). Lois likes to call it cuddling, though only around Clark or Diana. She's not too sure how Bruce would handle the accusation of something so normal and affectionate.  
  
There is always that chance something will come up (Clark hears a scream in the distance; Diana senses trouble a few alleys down; Bruce gets a call from Alfred or this mysterious 'Oracle' person she's yet to meet), but just as often they get to enjoy these nights in relative peace.  
  
Although Lois is ninety-five percent positive Bruce goes patrolling the moment he's back in Gotham. On the nights he doesn't sleep over, anyway.  
  
Lately they've been going through horribly cheesy sci-fi movies. There are more campy alien invasion movies than Lois had ever dreamed; she and Diana share a theory that Bruce finds them simply to see how long it takes before Clark cracks and creates an account on social media dedicated to complaining about the xenophobia and anti-immigrant attitudes of the decades of bad representation in cheap genre films.  
  
(If she's honest, Lois is kind of hoping that happens, if only because Clark is actually a good critic as well as a good reporter. And he's just so adorable when he gets passionate about something.)  
  
Tonight, though, Diana apparently has had enough. "How about tonight we take a break from alien invasion movies?" she suggests (in a tone that makes it clear she's not suggesting, she's commanding) as Lois unlocks the door to the apartment. "Perhaps we could also watch something with a budget higher than the price of a used car?"  
  
Lois steps inside, glances at Clark and catches him fighting back a grin. She smiles; at least Diana is taking pity on him. "You know, I think I agree with Diana. We could always switch genres. Maybe try a fantasy movie," she offers, making her way over to her tiny pantry to grab the popcorn.  
  
"Sure." There's an edge of humor to Bruce's voice, one that puts Lois on alert; he's in a teasing mood. Furniture can get knocked over when Bruce is in a teasing mood. "We could give Clash of the Titans a try."  
  
Lois closes her eyes and, in unison with Clark and Diana, sighs and says (again in unison with Clark and Diana), "Bruce."  
  
"Just a suggestion." He's smirking, Lois can tell without even turning around to check. "Maybe some other time."  
  
Diana is not to be outdone tonight, however. With a dazzling smile curling her lips upwards, she deftly lifts herself onto the counter top of the breakfast bar. "Perhaps," she starts, her own voice taking on a playful lilt, "We could watch a superhero movie where men play dress up and punch each other because societal limitations and Hollywood rules forbid them from kissing like they truly want to."  
  
It takes every ounce of willpower Lois possesses to keep from laughing. A snicker does escape, but she quickly turns it into a cough. She doesn't dare look over at the boys; she'd be doomed. It's moot though, because there's a soft huffing sound, one she immediately recognizes as Clark's attempt to keep from laughing, and then she's gone.  
  
This is what she loves about Sundays. What she loves about all the times they spend alone or with Martha and Alfred; the humor, the easiness. It didn't always come so easily, not when it was first her and Diana and Bruce, and not when Clark came back to them. It took some effort, some work to get to this point. Sometimes they still hit rough patches; but it's been over a year now, and these Sunday nights, the ones where the world lets them all catch a break, and they laugh about what used to be sore subjects, are perfect.  
  
Bruce rarely laughs (though she has seen it happen, so she knows it's possible, and she's immensely pleased she was able to draw it out of him at least once) but there's genuine mirth in his eyes when he comes over and draws Diana to the very edge of the counter, kissing the grin off her lips. "Thought tonight was a break from the capes."  
  
"It is," Clark says, turning the television on and getting Netflix running. "Plus, I'm picking tonight.  Something fun, and different." A look of boyish excitement crosses his face, and Lois steps away from the microwave to try and catch what it is he's selecting from the menu. "And after the cheesy crap the three of you have made me sit through, I don't want to hear any complaints."  
  
Lois and Diana immediately begin to protest (technically they had to sit through them, too, it isn't their fault Bruce has a more extensive knowledge of what alien movies are painful to watch) while Bruce just grabs the popcorn bowl, wise enough to know to stay out of this one.  
  
"Listen, you'll enjoy this one, and if you don't, you just have bad taste in movies," Clark states, voice matter of fact and smile a little too smug, but he's too pretty for them to really hold it against him. "And if Diana has to complain about anything, then fine. I know I made plenty of comments during the last few movie nights." He comes over to take the bowl from Bruce, the microwave beeping, and places a kiss on Lois' temple. "Though I know you love this movie, no matter what you might say."  
  
This piques Lois' curiosity more, and she looks to the TV to see the Universal logo in motion, and then the planet because a bright sun over pyramids, and she might be rolling her eyes but she's also grinning widely. She does love this movie.  
  
They settle down then, Clark and Diana passing the popcorn back and forth behind Bruce's head while Lois lays partly on the sofa, partly draped across Clark's and Bruce's laps, her toes sometimes nudging Diana's side when she nitpicks. Sometimes Diana nitpicks at the silliest things, and Lois is half convinced it's so she'll wiggle her toes more. When that one's done and there's no crisis to avert, they decide to go ahead with the second one.  
  
Monday morning finds them, as it often does, tangled up on the sofa, the mere mortals a little stiff but content, well rested. Sometimes they make it to the bed, but Lois honestly doesn't mind either way; sometimes the comfort of falling asleep to a silly movie is as important as any other act of intimacy. These nights, these are the best.


End file.
